OUaT fun
by lexi.pink.96
Summary: This is a fic for promts, drabbles and requests. All ships of Once are allowed! If you have any requests, PM me! Ratings vary.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is a fic for requests. **

**Ship: OutlawQueen**

**Request: Regina is a thief and a virgin. Robin takes good care of it. )**

**Rated M**

Regina was no ordinary outlaw and she didn't like being stolen from. Tonight was the night that she would get revenge.

She broke into her enemies house. It was dark and she knew she had to be careful, but before she could stop it, she tripped and broke something.

Upstairs, Robin heard the noise and assumed that his wife had returned from work. He went downstairs. "Marian? Is that you?"

_Shoot! Oh my god! Oh fuck! What am I supposed to do?! _Regina asked herself as she heard Robin coming down the stairs. Well she would just have to play along. None of the lights were on in the house, so he wouldn't be able to see who she really was.

Robin grinned once he saw the outline of the woman's figure. "Hey you, aren't you coming to bed?"

She cleared her throat and got her voice to sound like his wife. "Uh yeah."

He walked towards her and wrapped his hands around her slim waist. Once their bodies were flush against each other, Robin pulled her in for a heated kiss.

Some how she felt different, there was more.

Regina was freaking out, she had never done anything like this before. His lips were sweet and she found that she was losing herself in the kiss.

She came here to have revenge, but she couldn't get herself to complain about how things were going at this point.

He backed her against the wall and started pulling off her clothes. Her could feel that she was more ridged than usual. "Whats wrong?"

Regina was trying to catch her breathe. She cleared her throat. "Nothing."

"Are you sure?" She wasn't like this, usually she would be more engaged in their 'activities'.

She wasn't sure what the hell she was supposed to do. He was supposed to be her enemy, but she found herself wanting to sleep with him, even if it would be her first time. So she just nodded and recaptured his lips.

His hands were all over her and she couldn't help how her body molded into his.

Robin knew something was different, her moans were way more attractive. They were usually more of a wailing sound than a moan, but it all turned him on even more. He began to devour her neck and rub her through her panties.

_Oh my god! Holy fuck! _She wanted to scream his name, but she bit her lip instead. She did not know how pleasurable it was when he touched her. She now regretted not having sex sooner. Right now she felt _so _good and he wasn't even inside her yet.

Robin slowly pushed two fingers inside her. Even though he was turned on more than usual, he still remembered how she liked to start off slow. Setting a slower pace, he took one of her nipples into his mouth and began running his tongue over it.

All the whimpers and moans that were escaping her mouth were doing it without her control. god how much she wanted him to fuck her harder. Clearing her throat the best she could, Regina voiced her needs. "Robin, I need...you to fuck...me faster."

He grinned, while speeding up his pace and releasing her breast from his hold. Whatever made her so different in bed, he was loving. Not to mention, she was a lot more wetter than usual.

With all of her changes, Robin was approaching release a lot faster then usual.

Regina's whole body was shaking with waves of pleasure. She knew that she was going to come soon, but before she could, Robin came inside her. The feeling of his seed inside her, pushed her over the edge and she came with her most loudest scream of all.

They were both laying on the couch and trying to catch their breathe. Robin was still inside of Regina, when he spoke. "I have to use the bathroom, I will be right back." He went into the guest bathroom across from the kitchen.

Regina took this chance to quickly throw on her clothes and get out the door. When she was all the way down the pathway she looked back. What is the hell was she just thinking? She didnt know, but she knew two things. One: She didn't regret what just happened. Two: She would remember this night forever and the way he touched her.

When Robin got out of the bathroom, he found the couch empty. He then heard the door open and the lights turn on. "Robin? I'm home."

He turned to see Marian standing in the doorway.

_What the fuck?! _He now knew that whoever he slept with, it wasn't Marian and a waves of disappointment washed over him. _Well he could have one secret, right?_

**Let me know what you think! To the person who requsted this, I am so sorry if this wasn't what you wanted. This is my first time writing a request so...yeah! Let me know if any of you have any other requests! ALL ships are welcome! Not just OutlawQueen! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ship: EvilCharming**

**Request: Can u make a one shot of Evil Charming. The one that Charming rape the virgin Regina. Oh, btw Regina will going to say that she's still virgin. That's why David will fix it. :)**

**Rated: M**

**Warning: This contains content that may be triggering for some readers. Some parts that may be considered rape is included, but isn't fully nonconsensual.**

Regina was standing out in the cold staring up at The Charming Mansion. For years he would brag about his health and Regina, well she was sick of it. She was going to jack a bunch of his stuff and not just any stuff, but his valuables. He was a scumbag and a fool, who hid behind his wealth.

Once she made it into the mansion window, she now saw how huge the inside of his mansion was. As she looked around she saw so many things that gave her the urge to still, but she focused on looking for the right things, the ones that would piss him off the most.

She crossed items such as expensive vases and many other decorations. They mainly were of no use to her.

Just as she was going up the grand staircase, her hand accidently knocked over a glass vase and it shattered on the floor.

Closing her eyes she sighed. _Dammit!_

When she opened her eyes nothing happened and when she finally decided to bolt from the mansion, she heard the amused, yet angry voice no one other than Charming himself. "Ah, Regina! I knew you'd come sooner or later. Did you really think that you could have a reputation such as a thief and that I would not find out it? Did you actually believe that you could steel from me and get away with it?" He let out a dark chuckle.

She turned to face him. "Well I would have, if it weren't for your stupid vases that are all over the place. If they wouldn't be all over, than yes I would have gotten away." She snarled at him, but didn't move.

He on the other hand got really close to her. Their bodies were almost touching. "I think you need to be punished." He whispered into her ear with a low tone.

Her breathe caught in her throat and her eyes grew wide. _What the hell is he playing at?!_

Charming looked at her face laughed. "What? Don't be scared. Think of it as having some _fun._"

She wanted run. He was talking about sleeping with her! To be honest, she was a little scared and thrilled. Sure she had never slept with somebody, but Charming had this thing about him that made her very curious. Sometimes he would seem very dark and she sometimes liked seeing that side of him.

He moved his hand to her cheek and placed the other on her waist to bring her closer. The way he made her breathing faster, made him grin. She was such a beautiful and strong, young women.

Not expecting it, when he crashed their lips together, Regina gasped and almost lost her balance. Her enemy was kissing her! This wasn't how it was supposed to be, they were supposed to hate each other! Her fear took over and she struggled to try and free herself of his grip, but he only tightened his arms on her.

Breaking the kiss, David spoke. "Don't fight it! I know you want it!"

"What the hell are you-" Her words trailed off as she felt his hands grope her breasts. His touch made shivers of both delight and fear run down her back.

She lost herself in his touch for a few seconds, but then realized one thing, she was still a virgin. She tried ripping her from him. Her innocence was one of the things that she didn't want him to have. She tried things like kneeing him in his balls, but he just resisted it all and when she felt one of his hands graze the top of her underwear, she whimpered. "Please….I am still a virgin-"

He cut her off again. "Well then. I will make sure to take care of that and don't worry I will make it feel good."

_Oh shit!_ What the hell was she supposed to do now? He was talking in that low voice, that she like so much.

Once he saw her relax a little, he resumed his journey and slipped his hand inside of her underwear. She gasped and knew it, this was it. She had heard that when you lose your innocence, it hurts like hell and she closed her eyes. She was preparing for pain that would come, when his finger entered her, he would rip her. Bracing herself against him she sighed and got ready. But when he slipped inside her, it didn't hurt her. Yes, the feeling of his fingers inside her, were different and she had to adjust, but it certainly wasn't painful.

Her eyes opened and when she saw David, he was grinning. She wanted to slap it off of his face, but when she went to say something, he began pumping his fingers inside her at a slow pace. Her breathes were now small gasps. As she felt his hands graze the inside of her, she began to tremble at the unexpected and strong waves of pleasure that hit her. It was so overwhelming that she almost didn't notice when he took one of her nipples into his mouth.

They were really doing this. Charming was really finger fucking her on his expensive and grand staircase. As she got closer to her climax, her body shook uncontrollably and David's fingers sped up.

"Oh, fuck!" She put her fingers in his hair and pulled his lips against hers. If she had to admit it, she would have said how embarrassed she was about how loud her moans and whimpers were.

Her hips began to buck in his hands and she clenched around his fingers. Oh god, she had no fucking clue as to what in the hell her body was doing right now.

Just as she got a releasing sensation, her whole body tensed as she felt her cum drip down the inside of her thighs.

Noticing that she had come, David got on his knees and started picking up her all of her juices on his tongue. She tasted sweet, but bitter at the same time and he loved it.

When his tongue grazed her still sensitive nerves, Regina's legs almost gave out. She had no clue that sex was like this.

Once he was done cleaning up her release, David pulled her into a kiss. "Are you ready for the real thing?" He asked when he pulled away.

_Oh, right. _He still needed release. Deciding that she was ready, Regina bent over and braced her arms against the railing. She didn't know what she was doing; all she knew was that she wanted him to make her feel good.

When he brought his tip against her entrance, she spoke. "Go slow at first."

He grinned and nodded as he slowly pushed inside of her.

Felling him enter her, was way more different than his fingers. He was large and she let out a small hiss as he stretched her out.

David noticed her unease and tried to reassure her. "This is the worst part, but it only feels weird. I will go slow, but just know that as soon as it feels good, I am going to make you scream because of how good I feel pounding your tight pussy."

_Oh my god! _His words went right to her core and she was no longer in control of what she did. This was all his fault, but she didn't care. After she found out what it feels like, she needs more. She wants him to fuck her and make her moan his name.

He began thrusting in and out of her at a slow pace.

She liked their pace, but once she felt the need for him to speed up, she began whimpering to try and tell him since she was so disoriented by the pleasure he was bringing her. He got the message and sped up.

She felt him deep inside her and she was moaning so loud that her pleasure was all that rang through the giant mansion.

For some odd reason she suddenly knew what to do and began rubbing circles on her clit as her fucked her.

Now he was pounding into her and she was screaming.

"OHHHH, Fuckkkk! Yeah, right there! David!" And when she let out those words, it made him come inside her. Feeling him release into her, Regina was howling at how good he was making feel and she came for the second time.

He slowed down and pulled out of her. They both stood their trying to catch their breath and when they did, they didn't speak. Regina threw on all of her clothes and was on her way out of the door. Charming on the other hand was just so pleased with himself that he went to bed thinking about ways he could make himself happier.

But before, Regina left she glanced back at Charming and almost instantly shew knew, this wasn't the last time. Those words played in her head as she went out into the cold black night.

**Evilcharmingparrillas I hope you like it! After you gave me your request, I got another one that was similar to it for OutlawQueen so I tried to separate them and make them different! I hope you guys enjoyed! Leave a request if you've got one! ****J**


End file.
